Engine block heaters typically have a heating element that generates heat when plugged into a power source, such as an AC electrical outlet. The heating element heat the engine coolant, which in turn warms the engine block, to prevent coolant or engine oil from freezing in extremely cold temperatures. Keeping the coolant and engine oil from freezing increases the likelihood that the engine can be started in frigid temperatures.